


They shouldn't mix

by wolfstartho_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, James Potter wingman, Lily evans wingwomen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Remus being shy infront of others, Sirius Black being dramatic as per usual, Sirius altering potions, Veritaserum, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstartho_marauders/pseuds/wolfstartho_marauders
Summary: Sirius and Remus have both pined after the other for months unknowingly. When they find out they will be making amortentia, together no less, Remus decides he will just lie about what he smells, easy. Sirius has another idea, he wants to know what Remus smells so he adds veritaserum, but because he is connecting two spells he is also under the truth potion.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	They shouldn't mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so I hope people read it and enjoy. Please write comments if you enjoyed it or have any constructive criticism :) . I really enjoyed writing this fic and I think a=it came out pretty well! But any tips on how to improve would be awesome :) Enjoy! (I hope)

Remus looks across the transfiguration classroom at Sirius. His eyes are gleaming with mischief as him and James discuss their next prank, of which 'their Moony' will need to lend a huge helping hand, as always. His luscious black curls cascade down his shoulders, bouncing as Sirius laughs. Remus couldn't be anymore in love if he tried. 

Sirius sneaks a glance at Moony during his prank-planning and his heart starts thumping even harder. Remus' piercing amber eyes are covered by his beautiful golden curls and Sirius almost has a heart attack caused by an overdose of cuteness when he then notices Remus trying to blow the hair out of his eyes. Concentration at it's peak as he furrows his brow and gives another huff. Sirius couldn't be anymore in love if he tried.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, today we will be learning about Amortentia before we brew it tomorrow! You're partners are whoever is sat next to you and there will be no changes."

"Oh Yes!" Sirius thinks. "-this is my opportunity to find out if he likes me without giving it away!"

"OH NO!" Remus thinks "-this is a nightmare, I'm going to have to lie to him about what I smell!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PRONGS!" Sirius screeches in the hall as soon as class is finished. "I NEED TO TELL- you something." Sirius whispered the last part as he realized he was still screaming.

"This is about Moony and the amortentia isn't it pads?" James said smugly. James had worked out Sirius' crush on Remus months before even he knew what it was so now James, rightfully named 'Most Oblivious Person 1971-'75' was milking this fact every chance he could with Sirius.

"Yes, okay, this is about Moony and the amortentia. I need you to help me get some veritaserum." Sirius admitted.

"Why do you need - oh, OH. Wow Pads you are quite a smart idiot for once. Lets go" James excitedly whispered. Honestly at this point he was more invested in this relationship than either Remus or Sirius was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily I don't know what to say, what should I say I smell when he asks me?" Remus asked, flustered. 

"I still don't know why you cant just tell him, I mean-"

"Lily you know I can't tell him, I need advice, not a therapy session."

"Okay fine, just say.... I don't know just pick some random scents..."

"Lily..."

"Okay, only because I love you , say you smell.... quidditch locker rooms, lemons, pumpkin juice and.... chocolate. None of them are very distinguishable so you could be taking about anyone in the school."

"Thanks Lils, you're the best and I love you, bye" Remus walked up into him dorm from the common room waving as Lily called back:  
"BYE REM HAVE FUN!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They shouldn't mix" James said for the hundredth time, amazed. The potions were in such different field of magic that they shouldn't be mixing but here they were fusing together. 

The two boys snuck into the classroom early and poured the clear veritaserum into the already- prepared cauldron situated at Sirius and Remus' shared desk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway through the potion when Remus smelt it. Pure and utter love and delight fill his nose as he is hit with a scent of firewhiskey, cigarettes, Sirius' aftershave and lemon.

"So what did you smell?" Sirius asks quietly.

"HA! I'm not falling for that no I am not!" Remus thought. "Quidditch locker room, lemons, pumpkin juice and chocolate" Remus went over in his head, he opened his mouth and...

"Firewhiskey, cigarettes, your aftershave and lemon." Remus blurted out.

The room went quiet. Sirius was stunned.

"Did you put veritaserum in the potion?" Remus asked, bewildered, the classroom still deadly silent.

"Yes" Answered Sirius simply.

"Okay then what do you smell?" Asked Remus thinking about the affects of mixing potions. Surely this would mean Sirius was under veritaserum as well.

Sirius stood thoughtfully for a moment, completely unaware that no matter what excuses he could make in his mind, his mouth would betray him. He decided he would just go neutral and-

Before he could finish his mouth decided he had taken too much time already.

"Chocolate, old books, earl grey tea and your jumpers." It was out of his mouth before he could do anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily and James looking at each other grinning, the room however was continuously deathly silent. Then the bell rand and Remus sprinted for the door and headed for the dorms with Sirius in hot pursuit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius burst into the dorm room to find Remus sat on his bed staring at him. Sirius stared back, unsure what to say but finding it impossible to look away. 

"Is that really what you smelled?" Remus asked.

"Of course it is Moons, I don't know how you never noticed before but I think I'm almost as desperate to go out with you as James is to go out with Lily and that is saying something." They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing. No one else could be that obsessed.

Remus took Sirius' hand and squeezed it. "Do you want to? Be with me I mean?" Remus asked quietly.

"Of course I do Moons, it would mean the world to me if you'd be with me." They both grinned at each other.

"Now then, I guess we've got to deal with the inevitable rumors that are already flying around." Remus said sighing. The rest of the school was in the Great Hall eating dinner and if not all four of the houses knew of the incident in potions at least all of the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's did, even those not in that particular class.

"Now Moons, would you believe me if I told you that I already have an idea....."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sneaked into the Great Hall, eager not to be seen by everyone who was awaiting the arrival of the two Gryffindor boys. He quietly slid into his seat and as he did he was met with 8 pairs of eyes staring at him, already awaiting the story. He looked around from face to face, from James to Lily to Peter to Mary MacDonald to Marlene McKinnon to Frank Longbottom to Alice Fortescue and finally to Dorcas Meadows and then back down at his plate. He worked hard to hide the smirk creeping over his features. 

"Remus-" James started. Just then the Great Hall doors opened wide to reveal a certain Sirius Black who strutted up to the Gryffindor and climbed onto the surface. He cleared his throat demanding the attention of the room and then began to speak.

"Hello everyone, you can already guess why I am up here right now considering the earlier potions class." Sirius started. All the teachers stared up at him also as if they wanted he gossip more than all of the students.

"Well I'd just like to clear up some things before you idiots continue making stupid rumors and so I'm going to find my boyfriend now." Sirius announced. He started walking along the surface of the table maneuvering himself between dishes and glasses as he wound his way up to Remus. Once he got to the place on the table where Remus as he looked around and then pulled Remus up onto the table. Remus' cheeks which were already a shade of bright pink turned crimson as Sirius smiled at him and kissed him in front of the whole school. Standing on the Gryffindor Table. At dinner time. As they pulled apart, grinning at each other they were both roughly pulled down from the table by their friends and hugged within a inch of their lives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Frank and Alice all stayed up late in the common sharing around a bottle of firewhiskey. 

James and Lily then took it upon themselves to make a toast.

"To Sirius and Remus! They shouldn't mix-" Lily said as she looked from Remus with his big sweater and bar of chocolate beside him to Sirius with his black ripped skinny jeans and eyeliner.

"But they are inarguably best together!" James finished and they all toasted to that.

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, me again. I really hoped you enjoyed this fic! :)


End file.
